The Sea and the Sky
by PitFTW
Summary: "Arthur, Arthur, God of the Sea, listen to this poor fool's plea: rise up from your home and reach for the sky, open your arms to me." "Alfred, Alfred, God of the Sky, harken now to my plea: begone, go back, to your home in the sky. Oh please, forget about me."


The Sea and Sky

**A/N: My first try at poetry. I do hope it is somewhat legible. **

**Summary: "Arthur, Arthur, God of the Sea, listen to this poor fool's plea: rise up from your home and reach for the sky, open your arms to me."  
**

**"Alfred, Alfred, God of the Sky, harken now to my plea: begone, go back, to your home in the sky. Oh please, forget about me." **

**Pairing(s): USUK**

**Disclaimer: PitFTW claims no ownership of the fandom and characters used. **

* * *

_The Sea_

Gold is the wind that tousles your hair.  
Green are the eyes I see.  
Blue do you glow under a moonlit night,  
And white is my smile on thee.

God of the Sea, God of the Sea,  
Believe you in true love's flight?  
I await you now, come down to your court,  
And open your arms tonight.

I bring the day, I bring the night,  
After dusk, I bring the dawn.  
I do it for you, God of the Sea,  
So rise and sing thy song.

To you I give the sun and sky  
And all the warmth I bring.  
I give you all riches, all life, all light,  
And o'er this, I crown you king.

Fire, fire, God of the Sea,  
Do you understand what I mean?  
It burns, it burns for you alone;  
Is that love in your eye I glean?

Arthur, Arthur, God of the Sea,  
Listen to this poor fool's plea:  
Rise up from your home and reach for the sky,  
Open your arms to me.

I love you, I love you, God of the Sea,  
For you alone do I shine.  
Do not give your sweet heart away  
Until I can make it mine.

I beg you, I beg you, God of the Sea,  
Do not turn my heart away.  
You can send me a storm, God of the Sea,  
But my love you ne'er shall sway.

I give you forever, God of the Sea,  
I give you all hopes and dreams.  
I give you my life, God of the Sea,  
O'er it you reign supreme.

Give my thy heart, God of the Sea,  
Give me your love, my dear.  
Give me your heart so all may know  
That thy love is always near

Rise up, rise up, God of the Sea,  
Rise up like the sun's red glare.  
Rise up, rise up, O God of the Sea,  
With thy home bursting in air.

Come hither, come hither, God of the Sea,  
Come hither and no farther.  
I love you, I love you, God of the Sea,  
My heart belongs to Arthur.

* * *

_The Sky  
_

Silver shines the blade you wield,  
Blue is the spark in your eye.  
Gold are the waves of grain in your hair,  
White is your home in the sky.

God of the Sky, God of the Sky,  
Always your gold to I see.  
Spread out like a rose, bringing the dawn,  
Why do you call out to me?

I call the storm, I call the gull,  
I call the beasts of my home.  
I rage and scream and wash you away,  
But why won't you leave me alone?

To me you give the sun and the sky,  
To me does your sweet voice sing.  
A kingdom, you say, that I can call my own.  
But I don't wish to be king.

Water, water, God of the Sky,  
Do you understand what I mean?  
You burn, I douse, and destroy you I shall,  
I can never rule as your queen.

Alfred, Alfred, God of the Sky,  
Harken now to me plea:  
Begone, go back, to your home in the sky.  
Oh please, forget about me.

I love you, I love you, God of the Sky,  
But we cannot be together.  
Your fire doth burn for me, my love,  
Just as mine will burn forever.

I beg you, I beg you, God of the Sky,  
Give someone else your heart.  
I will destroy you, God of the Sky,  
For fire and water must part.

Don't give me your heart, God of the Sky,  
Don't give me all hopes and dreams.  
I will take thy life, God of the Sky,  
And no longer will all life teem.

But take my heart, God of the Sky,  
Take my heart, my love.  
Take my heart and take flight, go now!  
Pure and white, like a dove.

Begone, begone, God of the Sky,  
Begone and be victorious.  
begone begone, O God of the Sky,  
To thy realm so happy and glorious.

I follow, I follow, God of the Sky,  
Embrace me here in your bed.  
I love you, I love you, God of the Sky,  
My heart belongs to Alfred.


End file.
